Raison
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Duo a franchi la ligne qui le séparait des ténèbres. Lui reste-t-il une raison de revenir ?


                                                                                                       Titre : Une raison

                                                                                                  Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                       Genre : prise de tête

                                                                                                            Base : Gundam Wing

Une raison

  Encore une mission achevée.

  Combien en ai-je rempli jusqu'à maintenant ? Je ne fais même plus l'effort de les compter, car à ce nombre s'en ajoute un autre, bien plus terrifiant.

  Bien plus macabre.

  Oui encore une.

  Je regarde pendant quelques secondes les escaliers baignés d'obscurité censés conduire à ma chambre et j'hésite à les monter... comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, le courage me manque.

  Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul dans cette pièce.

  Pourquoi ?

  Où que j'aille dans la maison, la lune sera ma seule compagne aux confins de ces nuits glaciales.

  Pourquoi la craindre alors ?

  Je crois que j'ai peur... peur de m'endormir.

  M'endormir et rêver.

  Si peur.

  C'est idiot. Il est s'en doute plus terrible encore de rester seul avec mes pensées. Seul avec mes souvenirs. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout simplement pas.

  Je me demande un instant, si je suis le seul éveillé. 

  Le seul torturé.

  Peut-être.

  Peut-être pas.

  J'imagine sans mal Heero tapotant toujours sur son clavier ou Wufei méditant calmement, détendant ses muscles à l'épée ou bien... ou bien...

  L'épée ! 

  Il me couperait certainement en rondelles s'il savait que j'avais osé ainsi appeler son arme favorite. Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais été très fort en langue. 

  Quand à Heero, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour me retrouver presque empalé sur son pistolet. 

  Dire que j'ai cru longtemps l'aimer.

  Mais il n'était qu'un pâle reflet en vérité.

  Une coquille vide ou presque.

  Il mérite bien son surnom de soldat parfait.

  Et maintenant... maintenant... j'ai perdu le seul être qui comptait réellement.

  Le seul.

  Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte.

  Je n'avais pas compris... comme toujours.

  Je voudrais sourire à ma propre stupidité, mais je n'en ai même pas le courage. Je n'en ai jamais le courage. Pas quand je suis seul et ce soir... ce soir encore moins que les autres.

  Et je me demande encore si je suis le seul à les entendre.

  Je me dis parfois que je dois être fou... et c'est peut-être le cas.

  Surtout cette nuit.

  J'ai passé une limite, une frontière dont j'avais toujours redouté l'approche. Un point de non retour, franchi, à jamais. Pour le pire. 

  Je ne crois pas que je pourrais sourire à nouveau. 

  Jamais.

  Imaginez donc, le grand Duo Maxwell incapable ne serait ce même que de sortir une bêtise. Plus de pitreries, plus de longues discussions pour ne rien dire. Plus rien.

  Impossible ?

  Vrai ! 

  Je suis fatigué.

  Si fatigué.

  D'un pas lent je gagne la cuisine avant de faire demi tour jusqu'au salon. Je n'ai même pas envie de manger. Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

  Il n'y a plus rien en moi. Plus rien si ce n'est un immense vide et les cris... leurs cris... tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, tous plus cruellement tristes...

  Ils résonnent dans ma tête, ces milliers d'appels à l'aide, ces milliers de suppliques pour avoir la vie sauve... ces milliers de cris d'agonie.

  Un écho pour chaque personne tuée.

  Un écho pour chaque famille dévastée.

  Ils emplissent mon âme... et je ne peux plus les compter.

  Toujours si nombreux... si nombreux et jamais rien pour les calmer, pour les apaiser.

  Je présumes que c'est le prix à payer pour tous mes crimes et j'ai vécu avec jusqu'à maintenant. Je les ai laissés dévorer mon être lentement, mais ce soir... ce soir... il y a cet appel qui ne veut pas me quitter et ce regard... et je me sens chuter sans pouvoir m'arrêter... mais je sais une chose... une certitude... qui me réconforte un peu... car je n'ai plus rien à perdre... car je n'ai plus aucune raison...

  ... Je ne reviendrais pas vivant de la prochaine mission.

~*~

  Il vient de rentrer.

  Je le sais.

  Je l'ai entendu.

  Malgré toute la discrétion dont il fait preuve à chaque fois pour ne pas nous déranger, je l'ai entendu.

  Comme toujours.

  Et comme toujours, je l'attendais, dans l'ombre.

  Assis dans le fauteuil.

  Pour être sûr.

  Sûr qu'il était toujours en vie.

  Je ne crois pas que je supporterais de le voir mourir. Il a réussi à me noyer dans son agaçant et constant babillage... dans ses grands yeux expressifs et rieurs.

  Nous nous en plaignons souvent, mais qui pourrait s'en passer.

  Il est la vie de notre équipe.

  Une vie dont moi seul connais le sombre côté.

  Mais une vie qui elle seule a su m'apporter la lumière.

  Et c'est peut-être pourquoi je l'attends après chaque mission.

  Que je l'observe.

  Il y a tellement de tristesse alors dans ses grands yeux d'améthyste, tellement de souffrance... si semblable à la mienne.

  Et j'ai toujours si peur de ne pas le voir revenir.

  Mais encore une fois, il est rentré et je ne peux retenir un soupire de soulagement.

  Je sais qu'il ne va pas gagner immédiatement sa chambre. Il ne le fait jamais. Je crois qu'il a peur d'aller se coucher, de rêver.

  Je me demande souvent s'il entend comme moi le silence. Le lourd silence des morts, de toutes ses personnes dont nous avons pris la vie.

  Un silence qui ne semble jamais vouloir prendre fin.

  Sauf... sauf...

  C'est peut-être pour cela que je l'attends après chaque mission. Car je sais que s'il ne revenais pas, ce silence serait éternel. Il est le seul qui est jamais été capable de me le faire oublié.

  Le seul.

  Même celui qui fut mon amant pendant quelque temps, n'a pu l'effacer. 

  Mon amant... je crus réellement l'aimer... l'aimer, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne... que je comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait que du besoin de ne plus être seul.

  Personne ne l'a jamais su.

  Peut-être s'en sont-il douter... peut-être pas.

  Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, car tout est terminé.

  Nous restons amis.

  Je crois qu'il a compris. La vérité a du le faire souffrir plus que toute autre, nous étions si proches.

  Plus proche que personne n'aurais jamais pu le soupçonner, car trop semblables.

  Beaucoup trop semblable.

  Il m'a surpris une nuit comme celle-ci. Il m'a vu et n'a pas parler alors, mais il n'a pas pu oublié mon regard. Un regard que je n'ai jamais été capable de lui offrir.

  Aujourd'hui encore, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de plus, sinon qu'il m'avait vu ce soir là, mais lorsqu'il le regarde, je peux voir la compréhension et peut-être un peu de jalousie au fond de ses yeux.

  Mais je sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien pour me récupérer, il est trop fier pour ça, comme tout les dragons d'orient. Et je crois qu'il sait que cela ne servirait à rien.

  Je ne sais pas s'il m'aimait vraiment et j'espère que non... je l'espère sincèrement.

  Il doit probablement se demander pourquoi je n'ai encore rien dit.

  C'est tout simple... et tellement idiot.

  J'ai peur.

  Peur du rejet, peur de le voir s'éloigner, peur de savoir que ce n'est pas moi qu'il sait aimer.

  Nous ne sommes déjà pas très proche, je ne supporterais pas de le voir se détourner un peu plus. Mais d'un autre côté, pourrais-je supporter de le voir avec Lui, sans avoir jamais osé lui avouer, sans jamais avoir tenter ma chance ?

  Je me dis souvent qu'Il ne le mérite pas.

  Qu'Il ne mérite pas cet amour que je crois lire au fond de son regard.

  Je Le connais, je sais qu'il n'y a plus de place en lui pour aucun sentiment à part peut-être de l'amitié. Je sais qu'Il n'est plus capable d'aimer. Il a perdu ce don avec son innocence et Il risque de l'entraîner dans sa chute.

  Et je ne le veux pas.

  Duo si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux.

  Je l'entends lentement se déplacer maintenant.

  Je sais qu'il se rend à la cuisine. Il va y entrer, allumer la lumière et se diriger vers le frigo. Il en retira le pain de mie et son beurre de cacahouète avant de s'asseoir à la table pour s'en faire deux tartines qu'il dégustera très lentement.

  Sa capacité à avaler ce genre d'aliments m'a toujours impressionné. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne sait se nourrir que de sucreries et de hamburgers.

  Et je me demande... je me demande ce qui le tourmente vraiment dans ces moments-là, quand il doit faire face à lui-même et reste silence.

  Je me demande si nous partageons les mêmes cauchemars éveillés.

  Peut-être.

  J'attend, mais rien ne se passe et je l'entends encore se déplacer.

  Ce n'est pas normal. Je sens... je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

  Et je le vois entrer dans le salon.

  Ce n'est pas normal.

  Il ne m'a pas vu. Pas encore.

  Mon dieu... il y a tellement de douleur dans son regard, une telle détresse et... un espoir, un soulagement étrange qui me fait froid dans le dos.

  Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

  Et j'ai peur.

  Duo...

  Que s'est-il passé ce soir ?

  J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras, mais la force de l'habitude m'oblige à rester assis et j'en viens à envier Quatre et sa facilité à s'ouvrir aux autres.

  Il fait encore quelques pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague et il semble enfin prendre conscience qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce.

  Je l'entends ravaler son air et doucement prononcer mon nom.

  _ Trowa ?

~*~

  _ Trowa ?

  Impossible de ne pas le reconnaître malgré l'obscurité, avec son éternel col roulé et sa mèche... que...

  Ne pas y penser.

  Ne pas y penser.

  Depuis combien de temps est-il là à m'observer ?

  Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui entre tous ?

  Pourquoi ce soir ?

  J'aimerais pouvoir fuir, regagner cette chambre que pourtant je déteste, tout... tout plutôt que de me retrouver en face de lui. Mais mes jambes refusent de bouger plus que deux pas et mon regard de se détacher du sien.

  Je voudrais déjà être reparti en mission.

  Je voudrais déjà être mort.

  Et les cris semblent s'amplifier dans ma tête et ce regard, auquel se fond le sien lorsque... lorsque...

  Ne pas y penser ! 

  Lorsqu'il...

 _ Je vous en pris, laisser moi vivre !_

  Non !

  Lorsqu'il...

_  Je vous en supplie, ma fille..._

  Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je ne veux pas le voir !

  Lorsqu'il...

  _Ma fille vient juste de naître !_

  Non ! 

  Son regard...

  _J'aimerais pouvoir la voir !_

  Non ! 

  _Une fois ! Rien qu'une fois ! _

  Non ! 

  Son regard, lorsqu'il se pose sur son amant...

  _Je vous en supplie ! Rien qu'une fois ! NOOOOOONNNNNNNN !_

  NOOOON !!!!!

  Laissez-moi mourir... laissez moi mourir.

~*~

  Il me reconnaît et je vois passer la peur dans son regard et la dénégation. 

  Me déteste-t-il donc à ce point là ?

  Je sens mon cœur se resserrer comme sous un étau. Une souffrance... la souffrance à laquelle je voulais tant échapper... 

  ... le rejet.

  Et je le vois reculer.

  Comme pour s'échapper, comme pour fuir...

  ... Me fuir.

  Et j'ai mal.

  Un pas, puis deux, avant de s'immobiliser.

  Et ses yeux se ferment... et il se prend le visage entre les mains.

  Et la peur... qui s'infiltre soudain en moi.

  La peur qu'il n'ait été blessé.

  Je me lève alors même qu'il tombe à genoux et commence à trembler, secouant la tête comme pour fuir un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé.

  Et sous un rayon de lune, je peux voir une larme tomber.

  Je me sens bouger sans le vouloir, incapable de détacher mon regard de cette forme prostrée, de cet adolescent qui fait battre mon cœur.

  Je ne le reconnais plus.

  J'aimerais pouvoir le voir sourire.

  Et soudain... soudain... j'entends ses mots, à peine plus qu'un souffle, un murmure qui me glace le sang.

  Quelques paroles que je refuse un instant de comprendre.

  Tranchantes.

  Cruelles.

  _ Laissez-moi mourir...

  Et je sens mon âme chavirer.

  Avant même d'avoir vraiment réalisé, je le prends dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je le peux, craignant qu'il ne m'échappe, ne s'évapore... ne m'abandonne.

  Et je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

  Et je répète inlassablement les mêmes mots : 

  _ Jamais... jamais... jamais...

~*~

  Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas...

  Je ne veux plus le voir.

  Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

  Plus de cri d'agonie...

  ... plus de regard amoureux.

  Je ne veux plus.

  Que quelqu'un les arrête... que quelqu'un les arrête ! 

  Pitié ! 

  Je vous en supplie... je veux mourir...

  Je ne peux plus le supporter... il ne me reste rien... plus rien... même plus d'espoir... plus rien qui me rattache à la vie.

  Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, alors s'il vous plait... laisser moi mourir !

  S'il vous plait...

  J'ai chaud soudain.

  Une chaleur que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis longtemps... la chaleur... la chaleur humaine... je la sens qui m'entoure... me serre... me... me protège... elle roule parfois sur mes joues... des larmes qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

  Elle me parle... doucement... même si je ne la comprends toujours pas... rassurante... douce... aimante.

  Aimante ?

  Je ne suis pas sûr, mais...

  Impossible !

  Mais...

  Je me concentre, j'essaye d'oublié les autres voix pour ne me focaliser que sur celle-là. Je la connais... je sais que je la connais...

  Mon cœur rate un battement.

  Ca ne peux pas... Trowa ?

  Oui, c'est lui, je le sais, je le sens, je le reconnais et je m'abandonne. Je m'abandonne un instant dans ce giron que je désire tant. Quelques précieuses secondes... quelques trop courts moments... avant de m'écarter.

  Je dois m'écarter... il n'est pas à moi et ne le serra jamais.

  M'écarter.

  Et la chaleur me quitte... je n'ai aucune raison de vivre.

~*~

  Je le sens se détendre dans mes bras, lentement, s'abandonnant, cherchant presque de lui-même à s'y réfugier.

  Ses sanglots diminuent, mais je continue à parler.

  Des mots sans fin, sans être ni raison... des mots que je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, dans lesquels je me contente de mettre toute ma douceur... tout mon... amour.

  Je continue à le bercer.

  Doucement.

  Comme un enfant.

  Lui apportant tout le réconfort dont je suis capable, toute la gentillesse qui brûle au fond de mon âme, deux sentiments que je n'ai jamais été capable de montrer... que j'ai toujours refuser de montrer... mes faiblesses... que je suis prêt à dévoiler pour lui.

  Tout pour qu'il retrouve son sourire.

  Et je sens soudain une main sur ma poitrine... qui me repousse.

  Je sais... je sais que je devrais accepter... je sais que je devrais le laisser et Le prévenir, mais... mais je ne peux pas.

  A peine écarter de moi, je le vois recommencer à trembler et je fais la seule chose qui me paraît raisonnable, la seule...

  Prenant délicatement sa tête entre mes mains, je mêle le plus tendrement du monde mes lèvres aux siennes.

~*~

  Je suis en train de rêver.

  Un rêve dont je ne souhaite pas me réveiller. Ce même rêve que je fait chaque nuit et qui me laisse cet éternel sentiment de vide au matin. Un sentiment de vide qui grandit un peu plus chaque jour, me tuant à petit feu.

  Pourtant...

  Pourtant... il y a quelque chose de différent.

  Une flamme... une chaleur... une saveur, délicatement sucrée... un petit plus qui m'échappait dans ces nuits agitées.

  Ce petit plus qui rend la chose réelle.

  Tellement réelle.

  Il n'y a plus de barrière, plus rien qui ne me retienne, même si je le voulais et je me laisse aller, resserrant de moi-même cette étreinte, entourant sa taille de mes bras pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Approfondissant de moi-même le baiser, ouvrant doucement sa bouche pour l'explorer.

  Et il y a cette chose merveilleuse.

  Tellement merveilleuse.

  Que je recherchait en vain depuis si longtemps... si longtemps.

  Le silence de cet instant.

  Profond.

  Véritable.

  Les cris se sont tus.

  Tous... sans exception.

  Je ne perçois plus que les faibles échos de nos cœurs battants à l'unisson et je souris doucement à travers ce baiser et je le sens me rendre ce sourire.

  Nul besoin de paroles.

  Il m'aime.

  Ai shiratu.

  Et je sais maintenant... je sais que je viens de trouver ma raison.

Fin


End file.
